doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Grande Inteligência
A Grande Inteligência (ou apenas A Inteligência, como se autodenomina) é uma entidade sem forma, originalmente conhecida como Yog-Sothoth, que tentou achar um corpo e uma existência física. Ela encontrou o Doctor pela primeira vez em 1892, quando tomou a forma de neve, se aliando a Dr. Simeon e, através dele, criando uma raça de homens de gelo. Existência Originário do universo anterior ao do Doctor, Yog-Sothoth e seus irmãos sobreviveram ao fim de seu universo passando através de um universo paralelo/uma dimensão paralela que teve seu fim um segundo após o universo deles. Se deslocando novamente, eles acabaram entrando no universo atual logo que ele começou a se expandir. (PROSA: All-Consuming Fire, Millennial Rites) Assim como os outros Grandes Antigos, Yog-Sothoth pode ter perdido ser corpo ao fugir de Fendhal. (PROSA: White Darkness) A Inteligência buscou constantemente uma existência física para substituir sua forma indefinida que vagava pelo espaço. (TV: The Web of Fear) A Inteligência possuiu diversas pessoas para usá-las como seu instrumento, incluindo Walter Simeon (TV: The Snowmen), Padmasambhava (TV: The Abominable Snowmen), Sargento Arnold (TV: The Web of Fear), e Edward Travers (TV: The Web of Fear, HOMEVID: Downtime), eventualmente adotando a figura de Simeon de forma recorrente, inclusive usando sua figura para se comunicar com Kizlet através de um grande monitor. (TV: The Bells of Saint John, The Name of the Doctor) thumb|left|A pirâmide de esferas de controle. ([[HOMEVID: Downtime)]] Quando não estava usando um ser vivo, A Inteligência mantinha uma manifestação básica na forma de uma pirâmide de três lados composta por esferas de controle (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) ou mármore. (HOMEVID: Downtime) Ao ser invocado à Terra contra sua vontade por Anne Travers, e combinado com três conjuntos de leis físicas no Grande Reino, a Inteligência tomou a forma de um tetraedro de esmeralda e, por interferência de Travers, se fundiu com o deus Saraquazel. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) Biologia A Grande Inteligência possui alguma quantidade de energia artron. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) e consome a energia mental (a "alma") de humanos, crescendo à medida que se alimenta de suas mentes. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) A Inteligência tomou a forma de um exército de "neve viva" - organismos cristalinos multinucleares carnívoros que generavam um campo telepático de baixo nível que podia detectar e responder a pensamentos e memórias, imitando tudo que encontrava e se alimentando de pensamentos para aprender o quanto pudesse. Esta forma de neve parecia independente, com alguns cristais de gelo formando homens de neve predadores e uma duplicata perfeita de DNA humano em forma de gelo, enquanto a Inteligência principal se manteve separada. Pensamentos que afetassem uma grande massa de neve podiam afetar toda a neve, levando à perda deste corpo quando a neve se transformou em chuva. thumb|Criaturas em forma de gelo usadas pela Grande Inteligência em uma nova tentativa de criar um corpo para si ([[The Snowmen)]] Em suas diversas tentativas de obter uma forma concreta, a Grande Inteligência tentou se manifestar na forma de pessoas de gelo baseadas na forma humana (TV: The Snowmen) e uma gosma que brilhava com uma luz intensa. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) Ela também chegou a se manifestar como uma névoa densa que consumia tudo que entrava em contato com ele, e uma teia/um fungo venenoso que se espalhou por toda a Rede Subterrânea de Londres e prendeu a TARDIS do Doctor, impossível de ser destruída por produtos químicos, explosivos ou lança-chamas. (TV: The Web of Fear) Em uma quarta invasão na Terra, ela tentou se perpetuar em todas as máquinas e seres vivos, envolvendo todo o planeta em uma teia: uma massa de pensamentos em um corpo global. (PROSA: Downtime) No suposto fim de sua vida, a Inteligência nunca obteve uma forma física, mas usou os Whisper Men para se manifestar em corpos vazios. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) O que é? A natureza exata da Grande Inteligência é um mistério. O Segundo Doctor a descreveu como uma "coisa sem forma que flutua no espaço como uma nuvem de névoa, mas com uma mente" (TV: The Web of Fear). Lethbridge-Stewart e o Décimo Primeiro Doctor a identificaram como um parasita da mente, e a própria Inteligência se considerava uma massa de pensamentos com um único pensamento. Ela chegou a se perguntar se lembrava de como havia sido seu corpo original: O Décimo Primeiro Doctor, sem sabe que estava diante da Grande Inteligência, comentou que estava confrontando uma consciência coletiva, o que explicaria a teoria da "massa de pensamentos", (TV: The Bells of Saint John), enquanto a Inteligência afirmava ser uma manifestação corpórea de informações. Jenny Flint descreveu a Inteligência como "uma mente sem um corpo". (TV: The Name of the Doctor) Poderes A Grande Inteligência não possuía uma existência física, e portanto dependia da possessão de criaturas vivas e outras formas ou aliados para manipular o ambiente ao redor. Ela existia no plano astral e podia possuir o corpo de pessoas que encontrava em seu caminho. Isto permitiu que Padmasambhava vivesse mais de 300 anos enquanto criava os Robôs Yeti como serviçais. (TV: The Abominable Snowmen) Não se sabe se os Yetis podiam agir independentemente sem intervenção da Inteligência. Ela também reanimou os cadáveres (ou quase cadáveres) do Sargento Arnold e do Professor Travers (TV: The Web of Fear), invadindo cada célula e obtendo controle de cada movimento de seus corpos. Em toda seu poder ela poderia até salvar um humano de uma doença fatal, ou de morte por idade avançada, mesmo que apenas para que pudesse possuir seus corpos (PROSA: Downtime), além de exercer controle mental semelhante à hipnose sem precisar possuir um humano por completo, como o fez com monges no Tibet e com Victoria Waterfield. No caso de Walter Simeon e Miss Kizlet, este controle mental havia sido exercido desde que eram crianças. (TV: The Bells of Saint John, The Snowmen) Adicionalmente, a Grande Inteligência podia possuir animais como ratos e formigas estendendo sua vontade, além de habitar máquinas como terminais de computador. Ela residiu na rede da New World University, obtendo acesso à internet. No entanto, a maior parte de sua consciência ainda se manteve presa na mainframe do campus. (HOMEVID: Downtime) Ela também habitou um sistema de computador com um monitor de vídeo conectado à firma comandada por Miss Kizlet no 65º andar da Shard. As unidades periféricas conectadas a este sistema (computadores, incluindo pelo menos um tablet, as estações de base ambulantes chamadas de Spoonhead, e uma parede de monitores representando a nuvem de dados) podiam editar ou absorver características mentais de seus usuários, permitindo a Kizlet alimentar seu cliente. As mentes absorvidas, quando não consumidas por completo, podiam ser libertadas enquanto ainda tivessem um corpo, e a equipe de Kizlet teve eventualmente suas memórias apagadas; esta "redução" parece ter ocorrido através de tecnologia, e não por uma habilidade direta da Inteligência. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) A Grande Inteligência possuia poderes mentais consideráveis, incluindo telecinese. Com isto, ela pode fazer um Eurotrem se erguer como uma cobra e também lanças mísseis, brincando com eles e ameaçando jogá-los, até que finalmente os deixasse cair. (PROSA: Downtime) Enquanto fundida com Saraquazel, a Grande Inteligência construiu robôs Yeti para se defender. (PROSA: Millennial Rites) Ela rastreou o Segundo Doctor e o seguiu através do tempo e do espaço com uma máquina que poderia sugar sua mente, conhecimentos e experiências para a Inteligência. (TV: The Web of Fear) Em Trenzalore, a Grande Inteligência usou os Whisper Men, humanoides sem rostos que se vestiam como seu servo Walter Simeon. Eles disseram a Clarence DeMarco ser uma manifestação da Inteligência ao revelar a ele o local da tumba do Doctor. (HOMEVID: Clarence and the Whispermen) Seus corpos podiam ser manipulados livremente pela Inteligência, seus rostos inexistentes tomando as feições de Simeon. Se seu corpo fosse destruído, ela poderia facilmente possuir outro Whisper Man. Mesmo assim, os outros Whisper Men pareciam indestrutíveis, se dissolvendo e voltando à forma original após serem atacados. Eles podiam agarrar os corações das pessoas e pará-los, e foram capazes de se transportar, junto com seus prisioneiros, da Terra para Trenzalore. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) en:Great Intelligence Categoria:Entidades